Blueberries and Serpents
by ToffeeRose
Summary: How will Mora fare at Hogwarts? Especially when her parentage comes to light. A sequal to By Day One Way. By Night Another.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to By Day One Way. By Night Another. Enjoy:)**

M

Mora hugged her mother close and whispered in her ear,  
"Tell Dad I love him" Luna nodded and watched her only child skip towards the Hogwarts Express _She looks so much like her Daddy _It was true, Mora was very much her father's child that it was a wonder people hadn't noticed. Her face was sharper than her mother's soft elf like features. Her hair, which was straight and cut to her shoulders, was paler than her mother's with none of the Lovegood gold in it. Her eyes were her mother's soft grey but they were her father's shape. Noone noticed though, or if they did they never voiced anything other than how pretty they were.

M

Mora sat in a compartment with her life long friends, Albus Potter, Rose Weasly and her brother Hugo, James Potter had dropped in to say hi but had since disappeared to catch up with his old friends.  
The conversation turned to the sorting ceremony,  
"We'll be in Gryffindor" Said Hugo, flicking pieces of parchment at the ceiling "I mean out Mum was and so was Dad and Grandpa and Granny" Mora spoke up,  
"My Mum wasn't in Gryffindor" Under all of her laughing and smiling, no doubt inherited and learnt from her mother, Mora had a serious, sometimes bordering on depressive, streak. Rose saw the worry in her friends eyes,  
"You'll be in Ravenclaw then, that's just as good as Gryffindor"

Mora looked out at the darkening sky and sighed, _How will they react if I'm in Slytherin? _A sunnier voice spoke _They'll be suprised but they're your friends so they wont care  
_"Hey everyone" It was Rose and Hugo's cousin Victorie,  
"We'll be there soon you'd better get changed" She turned to her cousins "I'll see you at dinner then after you're sorted"  
"You think we'll be in Gryffindor then?" Hugo asked, Victorie nodded,  
"Of course"

M

Everyone watched as firstyear after firstyear was sorted, each table cheered as student after student joined them,  
_Noone's joined Slytherin so far  
_They were into the Ls now,  
"Lampford Sara"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Leywood Graham"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Lovegood Mora" She sat on the ancient wooden stool and took a deep breath as the hat was lowered over her eyes,  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and the whole hall started to whisper,

"Slytherin"

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"

The students of Slytherin stared at her approaching their table, which was half the size of the others, in amazement. A second year boy, with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, started to cheer and applaude, and soon the whole table was at it. Mora smiled and sat beside him, he held out his hand for her to shake,  
"Simon Zabini"  
"Mora Lovegood"  
"It's great to have some new faces around" Another second year turned to Simon,  
"What about your sister and cousin?"  
"They don't count, anyway I don't think Laura will be a Slytherin"  
Mora watched as her friends were sorted,  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted before it even touched Albus' head. Mora waved but he didn't see her.  
"Friend of yours?" Simon asked, Mora nodded,  
"I've known him for my whole life, he and my other friends are all in Gryffindor"  
A shadow crossed his face for a moment _Poor girl _He thought _She'll learn soon enough that every Slytherin is tarred with the same brush  
_"Tinworth Laura"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"I told you my cousin wouldn't be a Slytherin"

Three more students joined Slytherin in quick succesion, Peter Unwin and his non identical twin brother Henry and a willowy, dark haired girl named Undine Vespera, the sorting ended with Simon's sister Brisa joining them, she squeezed in beside Mora and smiled,  
"Hey I'm Brisa, is Simon chatting you up already?" Simon took an affectionate swipe at his little sister and they all laughed.

M

In the dormitory Mora unpacked her things and placed a few momentos on her bedside table. A photo of hermather and her pet white rabbit Muffins, a pair of spectrespecs and her mother's lucky quill that changed colour and pattern every few minutes. She lay in her bed and smiled _Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life _A darker voice spoke,  
_And the day you find out who your friends really are._

M

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

M

Mora and Brisa both rose early and got dressed,  
"I can't wait" Brisa said as they walked to breakfast,  
"I mean we're gonna be learing some great stuff" Mora nodded, then spotted Rose and Albus, she ran over to them waving,  
"Hey Al, Rose, have a good night's sleep?" They both looked at her nervously, then Rose whispered,  
"We can't talk Mora, you're a Slytherin, it's not allowed" Mora was shocked,  
"Rose, I'm still me, wearing a badge doesn't change that . . . does it?" Rose sighed,  
"I'm sorry but . . . "  
A group of Gryffindor fourth years arrived, one of them shouted at Mora and Brisa,  
"Get back to your own table Slytherins" Mora stared at Albus and Rose, they were silent, she couldn't beleive her best friends were abandoning her because of the house she was in _Fine let them do what they want  
_"With plaesure" Mora scowled "Come on Brisa"  
She sat down beside Simon and glared at the tabletop,  
"Alright Mora?" Mora scowled over at the Gryffindor table, he followed her gaze and sighed,  
"That's the way it is now, according to the history we're taught, every Deatheater was a Slytherin"  
"According to history every Deatheater was there by choice" Mora muttered into her pumpkin juice.

M

Mora ignored Albus, Rose and Hugo all through the day, she purposefully looked the other way when Hugo accidently set Albus' books alight,  
"Traitors" She mumbled.

Instead of eating lunch with them as they had all agreed on the train, before the unwritten rules were known, she ate with Brisa, Simon, Undine and a few of Simon's friends. A group of Hufflepuffs nervously walked by,  
"You'll get used to it" Yawned one of simon's friends, he was a tall lad with the promise of strength in his bare arms, named Nasim,  
"Though granted, it's the Gryffindors that cause the most trouble, especially that Potter kid and his friends" Another second year Keaton sneered,  
"He's a stuck up git, just cos his dad defeated You know who years ago" The third friend, her hair was a brilliant copper colour, nodded,  
"Always saying that Slytherins are traitors and can't be trusted" Simon patted her shoulder,  
"There's no point getting worked up Opal, what they want is a chance to prove they're right, and personally I'm not going to give them that chance"

Mora thought folornly back to the many times she had visited the Potter's house _He's always been proud of his family but I never thought he'd be a bully,  
_"You okay Mora?" Brisa asked, Mora sighed,  
"It's just. . . not what I expected" Simon smiled sympatheticly,  
"Our parents fought the war, but we're still fighting the battle"

M

**Please R&R:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay I've been camping :)**

M

Mora and Brisa trudged towards History of Magic, they were learning about the last Wizarding War and today they were due to start learning about the Deatheaters invoved,  
_If they start telling lies about my Dad then they'll regret it  
_They sat in their usual seats and prepared to take notes from the new proffessor, the ghost Proffessr Binns had been persuaded to retire and now haunted the staff room and library, Proffessor Wullinton.  
"Now within You-Know-Who's inner circle there were five main family names, Lestrange" _My great Aunt "_Parkinson, Nott, McNair and the most infamous of all the Malfoys which are who we will be studying first, please turn to page fifty seven" Mora scowlled,  
_Why couldn't they go alphabeticlly? _She opened the book and found half of the page taken up with apicture of Lucius Malfoy holding an Azkaban prison number, he was smirking up at her. _Hello Grandpa _She dillegently took notes on how he had been a govener of Hogwarts and spent several years in Azkaban _I don't care about him _Mora thought _True he's family but even Dad told Mum that he was evil _She stared into the picture's eyes looking for any sign of fear or regret. She found none.

M

Professor Wullinton cleared his throart,  
"Now turn the page and we will consider his son, Draco Malfoy" Mora turned the page with shaking hands and saw a picture of her father in his sixth year of Hogwarts, it was from the Daily Prophet _How can he be in this book? _She demanded silently, looking into the pictures eyes, they were full of confusion, fear and regret.  
Proffessor Wullington began his lecture, Mora couldn't focus phrases circled her like vultures,  
"Inquisitorial squad"  
"Joined the Deatheaters"  
"Tried to murder Proffessor Dumbledore"  
_He was under threat, he never wanted to kill, anyway he didn't in the end,  
_" Seriously injured Katie Bell and Ronald Weasly, fortunately" Hugo cheered and the proffessor smiled "Neither were killed by these failed attempts" He continued to document Draco's attempts to fix the vanishing cabinet and his eventual success,  
"By letting his fellow Deatheaters, which included his deranged Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, into Hogwarts Draco Malfoy was responsible for many peoples' injuries and deaths"

Mora was silently fuming, then a Ravenclaw student asked,  
"Proffessor, why did he do all of that stuff?2 Proffessor Wullington replied with practised ease,  
"Because the Malfoys were an evil family and to them being a Deatheater was the highest honour in the world,  
_Not all of them thought that _She screamed in her mind, then Hugo spoke, breaking the final chain holding Mora back,  
"I heard from my dad that he was a remorseless git" It was too much for Mora. She stood and yelled at all of them,  
"You don't know what you're talking about! He didn't become a Deatheater by choice! He wasn't evil or remorseless!" Everyone stared at her, her cheeks were red with anger. Proffessor Wullinton cleared his throat,  
"How do you know this, Miss . . ." He consulted the register "Lovegood?"

M

Mora took a deep breath _Now or never,  
_"Because he told my mum and she told me" Hugo shouted across the room,  
"Why'd he tell her?" She turned the eyes she had received from her father to him,  
"Because, she was his wife and I am his daughter" Shouts of disbeleif filled the air  
"A Malfoy!"  
"She's a Malfoy!"

Mora sank into her chair and closed her eyes. The noise washed over her and she smiled, it felt good that people knew who she really was. She looked over at her old friends, their faces were set in expressions of shock, Brisa nudged her and smiled kindly,  
"That was a brave thing to do"  
"Thanks"

M

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

M

Harry yawned and drowsily set the kitchen appliances to work making breakfast, Ginny joined him soon after followed by Lilly. There was a tap on the window and Albus' owl Pip hopped onto the kitchen table cheeping,  
"Hello Pip" Lilly chuckled tossing bits of toast for him to catch. Harry read the letter in disbeleif,  
"Ginny"  
"What's wrong?" He handed her the letter and she fell silent too,  
"Malfoy" She whispered in shock,  
"Luna and Malfoy?!"

M

Hermione was organising her weekly scedhule when she heard her husband swearing.  
"Bloody Hell! Anyone but that slimy git!" She apparated downstairs,  
"Ron, what's happened?" He was seething and shoved the parchment into her hands,  
"Read it! See what she went and did!" Hermione skimmed the letter, thinking Rose was in trouble, instead she found something even more shocking,  
"He's Mora's father?!"

M

Luna serenely drifted around her garden watering her favourite plants _I wonder if Mora will ever tell anyone about her Daddy? _She bent down and gently picked a dandelion which she placed in her hair. Suddenly she heard a furious knocking at the garden gate,  
"Come in" Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and little Lilly, who looked very disgruntled at being dragged away from breakfast, all came rushing towards her clutching peices of parchment.  
She smiled calmly,  
"How are you all this lovely morning?" Ron was the first to speak,  
"How could you Luna! He's the enemy" Luna looked at her friends and saw the same question burning in their faces,  
"Mora has told someone then"  
"She told everyone in her History of Magic class" Hermione explained "They were learning about Voldermort's Deatheaters" A frown passed over Luna's face,  
"And Draco was amongst them?" Hermione nodded. Luna smiled sadly,  
"I'm glad they learnt about the real Draco not the one History has created"

Ron was still angry,  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"That I married Draco? Because we would never have got any peace, from anyone" She sat on the grass and they saw tears fall into her lap,  
"He went against everything he'd ever known to marry me, he doesn't deserve to be demonised"

She thought back to the night she found out she was pregnant. The night he had died in her arms.

"He regretted everything, you know" She looked at Hermione,  
"Everytime he called you Mudblood" She turned to the still angry Ron and silent Ginny,  
"Everytime he insulted your family" Finally she faced Harry,  
"Everytime he'd worked against you"

M

Pity circled their hearts and they felt guilty for dragging painful memories back to Luna's heart. Each family returned home in silence, leaving Luna to remember the past.  
"Accio wedding ring" The simple gold design glittered in the sun and Luna Malfoy smiled once more.

M

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

M

The news of Mora's parentage spread through the school like wildfire and was hot gossip for a few weeks. Mora was given a wider berth than other Slytherins because she was the first to have deatheater blood running direvtly through her veins. For Brisa, Simon and Undine having a Malfoy as a best friend was no different to being friends with a Lovegood.

One day, about three months after the History of Magic incident, the four friends were eating breakfast when a handsome grey owl deposited a small parcel into Mora's lap,  
"Who's it from?" Undine asked, slicing her toast into triangles. Mora studied the handwriting, it was a neat, elegant script, nothing like her mother's writing,  
"I don't know, but this looks familiar" She pointed at a crest above the address. Simon almost choked on his pumpkin juice,  
"It's the Malfoy Crest! Maybe it's from your Grandparents" Seized by that idea she tore it open. Out of it fell a small green and silver box, embossed with the family crest and a roll of parchment which she read with fascination.

M

_Dearest Granddoughter,  
When I first heard the news of your existence I could not beleive it. As you know your father has been dead for many years and your Grandfather has recently passed on. I kknow you have learnt of our family's mistakes and betrayals, but I also know that you have forgiven your father for his transgrsses and I pray that you will forgive mine in time. _

_I have also sent you a piece of your family history, I planned to present it to your father when he became master of Malfoy Manor, but since that will no longer be I would like you to have it. If it can be arranged I would like to meet you one day and tell you what I can of your father before the war began._

_All my love_

_Grandmother Malfoy_

M

Inside the box was a silver ring set with an emerald and again engraved with the Malfoy crest,  
"Woah," Said Brisa, "That must be worth a fortune" Mora slipped it onto the first finger of her right hand, it was a little big but with a few skillful taps of his wand Simon tweaked it to the right size. It glittered as Mora held it to the light.  
"It's beautiful"  
"Are you going to write back?" Asked Undine.  
"I'd better tell Mum first, maybe she'll want to meet her too"

M

Mora watched her owl, Tupsy disappear into the clouds and sighed happily _It's great up here _She looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts from the Forbidden Forrest to the Quidditch pitch. She heard voices behind her on the Owlery steps.  
"And my Dad said . . . Oh!" It was James Potter and his gang of friends, Mora smiled serenely but her eyes glittered dangerously,  
"hello James, having fun?" James glared at her and spat,  
"None of your business Malfoy" His friends looked threateningly at her, almost daring her to attack their leader, their hands rested on their wands. Mora saw all thiss,  
"Very courageous, four Gryffindors against one Slytherin first year" James shook his head slightly and they left their wands alone, he turned to Mora,  
"We'll leave you alone this time Malfoy, but make trouble and we wont be so leinient" They turned to leave, Mora's laugh was cold,  
"Did your father tell you about the time he almost became a murderer?" James whirled round and snarled,  
"My father would never do that!"  
"I didn't think he he'd have told you" She dodged nimbly around the gang,  
"Ask him about Sectumsempra" And with that she climbed down the stairs, her hair floating in the late Autumn breeze.

M

**Please R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to take a minute to thank Jacs94 and my other reveiwers. Thanks Jac your :D have kept me typing :) Plese R&R. Enjoy.**

M

Snow fell early that year. The grey sky matched James Potter's expression, in his eyes his father had been unable to make mistakes, to find out that he made one that nearly killed someone was a shock. he was staring gloomily into his morning pumpkin when Pig dropped a tiny envelope beside him, it contained a short note from his mother.

M

_Dear James,  
I have decided to tell you the other side of the Sectumsempra story, the part your father doesn't want you to know. He was provoked into using that spell when Malfoy tried to use an unforgivable curse on him._

_Behave yourself in class._

_Love Mum_

James' expression lifted _I knew it_ He glared across the hall at the Slytherin table, Mora was too bust laughing at a joke Nasim had told to notice him, and thought _I'll teach her to insult my Dad._

M

Mora lay on the rug next to the Slytherin common room's fire, her fellow Slytherins moved busily around her, some of them smiling down at her, others saying,  
"Hey Mora"  
Since defending her father in History of Magic they had a new respect for her, not because she was a Malfoy but because she had dared to defy history itself. Brisa nudged her with her foot,  
"It's lunchtime, Mora" She jumped to her feet with a natural grace and followed her friend out of the room and down to the grass beside the lake.

Simon, Nasim, Opal and Keaton were already there munching on sandwiches when they arrived,  
"Hi everyone" They all waved, then frowned. Simon, gesturing for the others to stay seated rose to his feet,  
"Potter" Mora looked over her shoulder and saw James and his gang approaching. He and Simon looked coldly into eachother's faces, they were both second years but James was easily the taller of the two,  
"What do you want Potter?" James looked down his nose,  
"That's none of your business Zabini, go and torture innocent people, or whatever it is you Slytherins do"  
"Leave my brother alone" Brisa pushed him away,  
"You Gryffindors are so blind, it's hard to beleive you don't act like this to everyone" James regained his balance and shoved her back,  
"Get out of my way, Slytherinette"  
"Don't touch my sister!"

The boys and their friends drew their wands,  
"Stop it!" Mora shouted, everyone froze, she turned to James,  
"What do you want James?"  
"You lied about my father" Mora sighed with frustration,  
"Why can't you be your own person James? I know who my father is" She showed him the Malfoy ring "And I'm glad I know, but that's not all I am. What about your mother James? What about Albus and Lilly"  
her little speech cooled everyone's blood, including James who was still frowning but lead his friends away peacefully, with a mutter of,  
"We were friends once, so I wont pursue this anymore"

Everyone looked at Mora in amazement as she sat down and began to eat,  
"How did you do that?" Keaton asked,  
"I was ready to hex him" Mora shrugged,  
"I just gave him stuff to think about, stuff he's forgotten for a long time"

M


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure how, or wether I should continue this story after this chapter. Please PM me your thoughts on this. This chapter is slightly AU.**

M

Mora fastened her new green and silver robes nervously, they were another gift from her new found grandmother.  
"Mum, they're too big" Luna smiled and pin the hem up,  
"You look lovely Honey" They fell quiet, Muffins munched on carrots in the corner,  
"Can you come with me Mummy?" Luna shook her head,  
"She wants to see you, not me"  
"But you knew Daddy better than me. . . What if I'm not what she expected?" Luna held her daughter close with tears in the corners of her eyes,  
"Just remember to be yourself, you are the most precious thing the families have" She kissed Mora's forehead,  
"Both the Lovegoods and the Malfoys" Mora looked down at the ring, soon she would enter her father's past domain, to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Mora had seen picture of Malfoy Manor in many history books but the reality was very different. The once grand house was derelict and part in ruins, the gates creaked open as Mora and Luna approached,  
"I'm scared" Mora whispered, Luna crouched in front of her and straightened her robes,  
"She is your grandmother, a woman just like you and me" A door opened nearby and a tall, regal looking woman in black and silver robes stepped into the late afternoon sunshine, she turned her silvery blue eyes to Luna,  
"You are the woman my son married?" Luna nodded and displayed her hand for her mother-in-law to see,  
"Very well" Her eyes dropped to Mora, Tears began to run down the creased cheeks,  
"You . . . look so much like your father did at your age . . . before . . ." She covered her eyes with a shaking hand for a moment before gesturing for Mora to enter. Luna kissed her daughter's cheek, then apparated away before she changed her mind about leaving her.

M

Mora followed her grandmother through the doorway into a spiderweb strewn hallway, several skulls leered down at her, she moved closer to Narcissa, who let a small wry smile onto her lips,  
"Your grandfather's choice of decoration"  
"What was he like?"  
"He was everything the history books have told you" Mora shuddered thinking of the life bother her father and grandmother must have endured at the hands of such a man. They moved through a labyrinth of dingy, dustfilled corridors to arrive in a small, cosy room, decorated with purple flowers, a fire burned in the grate and through a doorway Mora glimpsed a bedroom decorated in a similar way,  
"Please, sit down" Mora perched on the end of a purple and black recliner and her eyes darted around the room, resting for only a moment on her Grandmother's face,

"You look trapped, Child" Narcissa said sadly, Mora stared at her shoes,  
"I'm not forcing you to stay, I can give you floo powder and you can go home . . . I wont force a frightened child to stay where she is scared" Mora's eyes snapped up,  
"I'm not scared" She said defiantly, "Or a child" Narcissa smiled once more,  
"A Malfoy indeed"

Mora looked up at her curiously,  
"What is a Malfoy?"  
"A Malfoy?" Narcissa was suprised by the question and looked thoughtfully around her, her eyes settled on her parent's portraits.  
"Look at these, Chi . . ." Mora raised an eyebrow and smiled ". . . Mora, they are your Great Grandparents, my father and mother" Mora gazed at the sleeping figures, one was a fragile looking woman with black, curly hair and delicate sunkissed features, the other was a hard faced man, who frowned even in sleep, his hair was ash blonde and cut short.  
"They were both purebloods but very different people, it was amarriage of money and status, not love" A cloud crossed her face and Mora knew how dangerous her parents' marriage had been,  
"She was an elitest, I admit that, but she was kind, she beleived that wizards of lower breeds should be pityed and encouraged to enter simple service employment, I have tried to follow her exampl, though I now know that a wizard's breed has no bearing on their character"  
She turned to her father's portrait, he grunted in his sleep,  
"My father beleived the opposite, to him anyone less than a pureblood was scum to be exterminated without mercy, my sister bellatrix followed his line to the letter, as did Lucius, so you tell me what a Malfoy is"

Mora walked over to the paintings and said quietly,  
"A Malfoy hides behind a mask, you do, so did my Daddy and so have I" An idea struck her and in a burst of childish excitement she grasped Narcissa's hand,  
"You have to live with us!"  
"I couldn't, what would people think?"  
"They can think what they want, you're trapped in this place, you need to be yourself not a mask" Hope shone in the old woman's eyes. Would she be accepted? Would they forgive her?

She let her son's only child pull her towards the fireplace, soon they were spinning into Luna's kitchen.

"Mummy, we're home"

M

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
